Heather Oakes (Soulcalibur character, Thevideotour1's version)
Heather Claire Oakes is a character in the Soul series of the fighting games made by Greg Dantas. She made her debut in Soulcalibur III, and has returned in Soulcalibur: Battles of the Ages, Soulcalibur IV, Soulcalibur: Journey to the Abyss and Soulcalibur V. Biography Early life Soul Calibur III Physical appearance Heather has blue eyes and curly, blonde hair. She has a sweet and young face, similar to Abelia's. She has white skin. Weapons Soul Calibur III Soul Calibur IV Soul Calibur V Soul Calibur Endless Rage Soul Calibur VI Fighting Style Heather is a knight so she uses a nunchaku and her fighting style is Shissen Karihadi. Critical Finish Heather throws a few nunchaku blows to the opponent who is stunned and then thrown airborne by a palm strike. She then leaps in the air and delivers a fatal kick to the opponent's neck or ribs, ending the fight. Critical Edge Heather punches her opponent twice, and finally blasts them with an elbow finisher. Costumes 1999 TV series Soul Calibur IV Soul Calibur V Create-a-Soul formula SCIII Name: Cleo Gender: Female Job: Monk Discipline: Soul of Maxi Weapon: Chained Kozuka Hair: Curly Sides (09,17) Lower Body: Chain Mail (28,20) Upper Torso: Heavy Armor (30,20) Arms: Heavy Gauntlets (30,20) Shoulders: Heavy Pads (30,20) Waist: Heavy Belt (07,16 and 30,20) Lower Legs: Lady Pants (28,20) Feet: Iron Leg Armor (30,20) Face: 04 Eyebrows: 09,17 Lips: 03,15 Eyes: 22,20 Skin: 04,15 Underwear: 28,20 Voice: Girl 1 (English) Alignment: Good/Dark Relationships Trivia Quotes Soul Calibur III *''Please get out of my way!'' *''This is gonna be great!'' *''All right, let's settle this!'' *''Out of the way! Hurry up and disappear!'' *''You're in my way!'' *''You wanna die that badly?!'' *''Let's settle this fair and square.'' *''I prefer not to do this...but we have no choice.'' *''Are you sure you want to do this?'' *''At least you're not going to run away.'' *''Your sight...irritates me.'' *''You have a very irritating face.'' *''Be careful from now on!'' *''I'll take you on any time you want!'' *''It looks like I'm just too strong for you.'' *''I won't hold back next time!'' *''I could never lose to the likes of you!'' *''You deserved that.'' *''Stay there and die!'' *''You should have said so if you're so weak!'' *''I'm sorry, but I must move on.'' *''It looks like I got lucky.'' *''It was a decent match.'' *''It looks like I won today. But who know what'll happen next time.'' *''That look suits you well.'' *''You're a helpless fool.'' *''How absolutely laughable.'' *''What happened to your earlier enthusiasm?'' *''The power of kung-fu made all the difference.'' - Press or hold any button during replay *''Prepare yourself!'' *''Outta the way!'' *''Let's end this!'' *''Aren't we cheeky?'' *''This is absurd!'' *''Go down!'' *''Goodbye!'' *''It's over!'' *''Die!'' *''You idiot!'' *''You filth!'' *''Shut up!'' *''You fool!'' *''Suffer!'' *''Moron!'' *''Disappear!'' *''I'm sorry!'' *''Get ready!'' *''Excuse me!'' *''Back away!'' *''How rude!'' *''Stay down!'' *''Goodbye.'' *''It's over.'' *''Ha ha ha ha ha ha!'' *''You're irritating!'' *''Disappear!'' *''You imbecile!'' *''Slowpoke!'' *''What do you want?'' *''Suffer.'' *''Go ahead and die.'' *''You can't get away!'' *''Let's go!'' *''Gotcha!'' *''Did I do it?'' *''How about...this?!'' *''Take...this!'' *''Hey, you're not half bad.'' - Taunt *''Give it up already.'' - Taunt *''You touch me and you die!'' - Taunt *''You think you can handle this?!'' - Taunt *''Are you out of shape?'' - Taunt *''You should really give up.'' - Taunt *''What?!'' *''I can't believe this!'' *''Damn!'' *''No good!'' *''Ugh!'' *''Phew!...'' *''No!'' *''I don't believe this!'' Soul Calibur IV * Soul Calibur V * Gallery Soul Calibur III Soul Calibur V 20190411_143530.jpg 20190411_143553.jpg 20190411_143607.jpg 20190411_143624.jpg 20190411_143652.jpg